Chipmunks Anthology Episode 2: Father and Son
by pancham 98
Summary: After the group released their new album, Alvin is having lots of a very VERY hard time getting along with his family, especially Dave. In this episode of Chipmunks Anthology, we find out what the relationship between Dave and Alvin is like when things go too far...
1. Outlaw

November 12th, 1992

A little while back, Alvin and the Chipmunks released their new album: Chipmunks in Low Places. The album had charted  
in the music magazines and gained positive reviews.

But at the Seville house, Alvin was having more trouble than usual. What seemed to be a typical fight between him and  
Dave, little did they know that this would later affect their relationship as father and son.

"I can't believe you, Alvin!" Dave yelled.  
"Why?" Alvin snapped back. "Is it because I'm a star?"  
"No!" Dave yelled again. "It's your attitude. Just because you're a star, it doesn't mean that you can treat your family  
like dirt!"  
" _I'm_ treating you like dirt?" Alvin reacted. "What about you? You took away my SEGA and my TV privilages, you  
won't let me do a collaberation with Madonna, and you've grounded me for the third time this month!"  
"Oh that's _MY_ fault?" Dave snapped back. "Well, who's fault was it for breaking _MY_ rules? Who made long distant  
calls when I told him not to? Who never keeps his side of the room clean? Who doesn't get along with his brothers  
 _AND_ his father?"

"You're not my father!" Alvin yelled.

Simon was in the room. Usually he's used to this kind of arguments between Alvin and Dave. But this was the first time  
that Alvin has ever said that. Simon gasped in horror.

"Did you just said what I think you just said?" asked Simon, sheepishly.  
"Like you care," said Alvin with a scowl.

Dave couldn't take it anymore.  
"That's it, Alvin," he said. "Get out of my face! I don't even wanna talk to you for the rest of the night. Just go  
to bed."

Alvin did so. Simon, still horrified, goes up after Alvin. When they get to their rooms, Simon gave Alvin a CD player  
with the CD of their new album.  
"Put on track nine," said Simon. "Don't ask why or say anything. Just do it."  
Alvin shrugged and did so.

OUTLAWS  
performed by Alvin (feat. Waylon Jennings)

Alvin: Waylon! Waylon Jennings! The biggest outlaw in the west!  
My hero.

Waylon: Hey Alvin!

Alvin: **How** **I'd love to be an outlaw,**  
 **Acting bad and looking cool,**  
 **How I'd love to be an outlaw,**  
 **Playin' hooky and skippin' school (yeah!)**

 **Robbin' banks and buyin' candy,**  
 **and eat it all all by myself (ha ha ha!),**  
 **I'd buy a brand new bike and skateboard,**  
 **For me to ride and no one else...**

"Yeah, that would be awesome," said Alvin smirking.  
"Ah ah ah!" said Simon. "Pay attention! This is important!"

Waylon: Now little haus, I think there's something I ought to tell you.

"Now listen," said Simon.

Waylon: **It ain't no fun to be an outlaw,**  
 **When there's a posse on your trail,**  
 **It ain't no fun to be an outlaw,**  
 **Behind some bars in a jail**

 **Nights are cold in the desert,**  
 **with the ground beneath your hair,**  
 **Sleeping out in stormy weather,**  
 **When you could be at home in bed...**

Alvin: NAH! **I'd still like to be an outlaw,**  
 **and never take a bath for years,**  
 **How I'd love to be an outlaw,**  
 **and never wash behind my ears! (ha ha ha!)**

Waylon: **It ain't no fun to be an outlaw,**  
 **It ain't cool being bad,**  
 **It ain't no fun to be an outlaw,**  
 **So stay home with Mom and Dad**

Alvin: Mom and Dad? Come on Waylon!  
Let's get on the back of your Harley and paint the town!

Waylon: Now I thought you were grounded.

Alvin: Yeah, but for no good reason.

Waylon: Well whatcha do?

Alvin: I put a little super glue in Dave's boots.  
He had to wear them everywhere, even in the  
bathtub.

Waylon: Ah, I see.

Alvin: Um, well there's more.

Waylon: What else?

Alvin: Well, there was this jukebox...

Waylon: You mean the one that blew up?

Alvin: Now that could happen to anyone!

Waylon: Uh-huh. Well, is that it?

Alvin: Well, I accidentally exchanged Dave's earplugs with bubble gum.  
He still can't get it out.

Waylon: Uh, I see. Well, I bet it whatn't worth all the trouble you've gotten into now, was it?

Alvin: Yeah, it was.

Waylon: Alvin...

Alvin: Alright, I hate it!  
Locked in this house!  
No TV!

Alvin & Waylon: **I don't want to be an outlaw,**  
 **It just ain't cool being bad,**  
 **I don't want to be an outlaw,**  
 **So stay home with Mom and Dad.**

Alvin: Uh, Waylon? Do you think you can talk to Dave for me?  
Tell him to lighten up. Oh, and remember you have to talk real loud.  
He can't hear too well with all that bubble gum stuck in his ears.

*song ends*

"Well, did you learn anything from that?" asked Simon, crossing his arms.

Alvin was silent. Simon sighed and shakes his head.

"Maybe this should be something to talk about with your thearapist," said Simon walking away.

Alvin was seeing a doctor since the last month. Ever since they completed the album, he had been nothing but trouble.  
Everyone was even afraid to go near him.

"I can't handle this," said Alvin. "I need to end this once and for all."


	2. I Hate You

November 13th, 1992

The next day, before school, Alvin and Dave didn't speak to each other. They were still pissed from last night. As Alvin left the door, he gave Dave the middle finger. Surprisingly, Dave didn't do his trademark scream at Alvin. What's the point of doing that anymore? He'll just make things worse and worse.

At school, Alvin bumped into Brittany in the hallway.

"Oh. Hi, Britt," said Alvin.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" asked Brittany. "You seem sad."

"My life is what's wrong," said Alvin as he walks to his locker. "Recording that album was a nightmare. I had another argument with Dave. And you dumped me."

"Alvin, I told you," said Brittany. "I didn't _really_ dumped you. We're still together. I still love you."

"But all the things you said about me in that track, those things actually happened. And you still love me?" Alvin said, raising his voice.

"Alvin," said Brittany. "We fight a lot, we have our moments, but no matter what, I will always love you." She gives Alvin a kiss. "Plus, I think you're cute when you're angry."

Finally, Simon and Theodore caught up with Alvin.  
"There you are, Alvin," said Simon. "We lost you in the parking lot."

"I just needed some space," said Alvin. "My life sucks."

"Poor Alvin," said Theodore.

Then, Eleanor comes upon the others with a stack of envelopes in her hands.

"Hi guys!" said Eleanor.

"Hi, Ellie!" Theodore said, blowing a kiss.

"I just wanted to invite you to my birthday costume party next Saturday," said Eleanor as she hands the boys invitations.

"We'll be there," said Theodore.

"I'll try to make it," said Alvin. "I mean, I have a doctor's appointment that day."

"Anyway," said Eleanor. "Theodore, would you mind coming to my house after school to help me pick my costume?"  
"I will if you'll help me choose mine," said Theodore.

"Deal," Eleanor said with a kiss.

The bell rings. Everyone got to class.

2:50 P.M.

Alvin returned home at the expected time and goes to his room and tries to do his homework.

Math wasn't his best subject. It would be easier if Dave would help him. Problem is, Alvin is still at war with Dave.

Then, there's a knock on the door.

"Alvin?"

"Go away, Dave!" Alvin said.

Dave came in the room anyway.

"Look, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here," Dave began. "You know that I love you. Right?"

"Bullshit..." Alvin muttered.

"What?" Dave questioned.

"Bullspit!" Alvin said louder.

"Alvin, I'm serious. I do love and care about you," said Dave.

"Oh yeah?" said Alvin. "Then why do you make up all these stupid rules and

restrictions?"

"It's my job, Alvin," said Dave. "I'm supposed to do what's right for you."

"Well, you must enjoy ruining my life, David!" Alvin said, raising his voice.

"Look, I'm not trying to ruin-"

"Dave! I'm a celebrity!" Alvin shouted. "I should make my own decisions, not you!"  
"Now look here, Alvin...!"

"I'm famous! You're not! I am like the Ozzy Osbourne of Chipmunk Music!"  
"Alvin..."

"I should be rich! I should be living in a mansion! Hell, I should be having fun in Vegas right now!"

"AAAALLLLLVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!"

There was a moment of silence. None of them spoke for two and a half minutes.

"I... hate... you..." Alvin said in a low voice.

Dave screams in frustration and storms out of Alvin's room and slams the door.

"F.M.L.," Alvin said to himself.

Then, Simon entered the room.

"What did you do?" he said.

"Nothing," said Alvin. "Just told Dave that I hate him."

Simon gasped in horror!

"You didn't!" said Simon.

"I did. So what?" said Alvin.

"That was very heartless, Alvin!" Simon said, now angry.

"Do you really think I even care?" Alvin snapped back.

"Dave is your father, your manager," said Simon. "Think of all he did for you."

"Oh, like not letting me do something with Madonna?" said Alvin. "Taking away my video games and harmonica? Oh yeah, he's done a lot of stuff to ruin my life!"

"That's it, I've had it!" shouted Simon. He grabbed Alvin's cap and threw it out the window.

"HEY!" Alvin shouted. "What the hell, Simon?"

"That's what you get for treating your family like dirt," said Simon, crossing his arms. "I hope you learned your lesson."

Simon leaves the room. Alvin climbs on his bed and starts to cry.

November 14th, 1992

The next day was the Saturday before Eleanor's party. Alvin got out of bed early and ate his breakfast.

Dave was sitting at the table, reading the paper and drinking coffee. Alvin encounters him.

"Uh... Dave?"

"What do you want, Alvin?" Dave said angrily.

"I wanted to apologize," said Alvin.

"Alvin, I've been walking over eggshells on you for all your life," said Dave. "But you choose to repay me by bullying me."

"I'm not the bully!" said Alvin.

"Oh God, Alvin, don't start!" said Dave. "Just go away! Now I have a headache because of you!"  
"Oh yeah? Good!" Alvin snapped back as he leaves the room, giving Dave the finger.

Dave lowers his head and starts to cry. This wasn't the Alvin he once knew. Whatever happened to that sweet and funny singing chipmunk he once knew? Now, he's self centered, and is the rudest chipmunk in the family.

"Alvin... Why?" Dave whispered sadly.


	3. REDRUM

November 14th, 1992

11:45 A.M.

Alvin arrived at the doctors office and sits in the waiting room. He picks up a magazine and finds an article about him and the band. There was a rumor in the article saying that Alvin and Brittany actually broke up, which isn't true. Alvin groans. This was not gonna be a good day.

"Alvin Seville?"

"That's me," said Alvin.

"Dr. Broderick will see you now."

"Thanks."

...

"So, how have you been, Alvin?" asked Dr. Broderick.

"I dunno," said Alvin, taking a seat. "My relationship with my family is still a mess."

"Ah. Would you mind telling me what recently happened?"

"Well, earlier this week, me and Dave had a fight over my SEGA."

Monday

Alvin's grades have been very poor lately. And Dave, obviously, is not happy.

"Do you know how upset I am about this?" Dave asked angrily.

"Look, Dave," Alvin began. "School is not my thing. Maybe it's best if I drop out."

"Oh no!" said Dave. "You're staying in school. And you're gonna study hard to improve your grades."

Alvin groans. "Fine."

"And to make sure that you do, I'm taking away your SEGA Genesis," Dave said, picking up the video game console.

"WHAT!?" Alvin shouted.

"You heard me," said Dave. "No more Sonic or Mortal Kombat until you fix your grades. End of story."

Alvin lets out a roar of frustration.

The next night, Alvin, who is sneaky as always, sneaks into Dave's room and steals his SEGA back. Very quietly and carefully, he sneaks back into his room and hooks up his Genesis. He puts on Sonic the Hedgehog and starts playing.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching. Quickly, he turned off the SEGA and puts it in the cabinet.

Theodore enters the room. "Hey, Alvin," said Theodore. "Me and Eleanor are going to see A League of Their Own in the movie theater. I got one extra ticket. Wanna come?"

"Uh... Maybe next time, Ted," said Alvin, sweating a little.

"Are you alright?" asked Theodore.

"I'm fine," said Alvin.

"Okay then," said Theodore. "See you later."

Alvin sighed in relief and took his SEGA back out. Once again, he controls Sonic, speeding through the land, collecting golden rings and destroying robots.

Then, he hears footsteps again. Once again, Alvin hides the SEGA.

Simon enters with his laptop.

"Oh. Hi, Simon," said Alvin.

"Hi," Simon replied. "Why is your face red?"

"Uh... No reason," said Alvin.

"Well, I'm writing a new song," said Simon. "Wanna hear it?"

"Real quick, okay?" said Alvin.

"Okay," said Simon.

 **I met you on a sunny Saturday (day)**  
 **My tounge tied up in every single way (way)**  
 **I'm trying to play it cool around my friends (friends, friends)**  
 **But I don't notice when the party ends (ends)**

 **No no, I think about you all the time**  
 **I just want to make you mine (ooh, ooh, yeah, ooh, ooh, woo, ooh-woah)**  
 **Something I don't wanna do but don't know how to say**  
 **I hope it isn't rude to tell ya**

 **I think you're yummy (mmm)**  
 **I think you're yummy (here we go)**  
 **Come on, let's go! Come on, let's go! (woo)**

"Not bad," said Alvin.

"Thanks," said Simon. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Never better," said Alvin.

"Okay..."

Simon leaves the room.

Once again, Alvin takes out the SEGA and continues to play Sonic. He played it for half an hour. He was safe. Until...

Dave entered the room and found Alvin playing video games.

"A-HA!" Dave yelled. "I knew it!

"Dave! I can explain!" said Alvin.

"I don't even wanna hear it, Alvin!"

Dave unhooked the SEGA and threw it out the window.

"And it's gonna stay out there until you fix your grades," said Dave.

"Screw my grades," said Alvin.

"I swear to god, Alvin," said Dave. "You're such a brat."

...

"Then there was the time where I pulled a trick on my brothers and Dave after I read them a scary book," Alvin recalled.

Wednesday

One stormy night, before bed, Alvin was reading a scary book to his brothers. Theodore is completely horrified.

"Stop reading!" Theodore cried.

"Why? It's just a simple ghost story," Alvin commented.

"You should stop because you're scaring Theodore!" Simon retorted.

"Come on, it's not THAT scary," said Alvin.

"Considering it was about a house, a group of friends and ghosts, and we are reading this at night ... no. It is still scary" Simon said, trying to reason with his brother

Suddenly, a combination of thunder and lightning occurred.

"Ahhhhh!" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore cried out, jumping in surprise

Suddenly the door opened.  
"Okay, fellas," said Dave. "Sleep time."

"Yes Dave," the three brothers replied. Without delay, they all went to their beds

Dave picks up the book Alvin was reading.  
"Alvin," he said. "Were you reading horror stories again?"

"Yes. But this one was educational. It was teaching about how to conquer your fears, instead of being scared," Alvin replied. The chipmunk of course knew it wasn't true. Well, mostly untrue.

"Alvin, you're a horror addict," said Dave. "This needs to stop."

"How am I a horror addict? It's just a story," Alvin replied.

"You watch almost all of the Hideous Harold movies, and you keep watching The Omen and you're reading Stephen King books," said Dave.

"So I'm a big fan? Besides, that book isn't as scary as his other ones. This one was more kid friendly," Alvin commented. This was true.

"The Shining? Kid friendly?" said Dave. "I've read this and I couldn't sleep for days."

"Yikes. Well, good thing the story is fake," Alvin said back

"I'm surprised you knew that," said Dave. "Okay. Go to sleep, fellas."  
"Night, Dave," the chipmunks said in unison.

The chipmunks then fell asleep as Dave turned out the lights and closed the door.

Theodore starts having a nightmare. He's in the Overlook Hotel, he starts to see very scary stuff.

The wind blows curtains, doors open and close, and Theodore thinks he hears voices.  
"What' going on? Alvin? Simon? Dave?" Theodore called out. He hears no reply.

"Come play with us, Teddy..." the voices said. "Forever... and ever... and ever..."

"Who's there? Who said that?" Thepdore asked nervously, now starting to follow the voices.

"Alvin, if that's you, this is NOT funny!" Theodore called out.

Suddenly, he sees blood on the walls.

The blood reads "Playtime is scare time". Theodore gasps and turns around.

He now sees a corpse of Dave. A knife is stabbed in the middle of his chest.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Dave!" Theodore screams, terrified by the sight.

Suddenly, Theodore hears Simon's voice.

"Run, Theodore!" Simon's voice said. "Get out of here!"

Theodore did as Simon said.

Suddenly, Alvin appeared, holding a sledgehammer, wearing an evil, cruel face, similar to Jack Torrance.  
"I'm gonna find you, Teddy," he said.

"No..." was all Theodore could whisper, quietly trying to get away from the creepy Alvin

Theodore ran as fast as he could. Now he's trapped in a tight space. Alvin comes near Theodore and swings the sledgehammer...  
"NOOOO!" Theodore screamed, waking up from his nightmare.

In the real world, before Theodore woke up, Alvin quietly got out of bed and carefully put the covers over his little brother, so he was completely covered up by the sheet and blanket.

Theodore screamed for Dave, but no one can hear him.

Alvin snickered at his dirty prank.

"I wonder why Theo is screaming?" Alvin quietly said to himself

"I can't breathe!" Theodore yelled!

"Actually, you still can. You're just trapped under there..." Alvin said in a reassuring, but spooky voice

"Alvin, this isn't funny!" said Theodore. "DAVE!"

Alvin smiled as he watched his little brother struggled under his covers.

Simon wakes up. "What the...?"

Alvin decided to act quickly, and grabbed Simon's covers over him. Simon was completely trapped under his blanket and sheet

"What? What's happening!? Alvin!" Simon cried.

Alvin smiled as he heard his brother was surprised. This was too much fun!

Alvin then quietly touched his brother's shoulders while they were still under the covers. First Theodore's shoulder, then Simon's shoulder.

Just looking at the two struggling under the covers makes them look like ghosts.

"Alvin, stop!" Simon yelled.

"Stop what?" Alvin commented.

"It's not funny! Get us out of here!" said Simon.

"Help! Help! I can't see!" Cried out Theodore

"Too bad!" Alvin said with an evil laugh.

"Alvin! We're stuck! Get me outta here!" Simon commented.

"Help! Please! Who turned out the lights?! Alvin!" Theodore exclaimed

Alvin wasn't listening. He was too busy having fun pranking his brothers.

Simon tried kicking off his blankets. He succeeded, but he's still trapped under the sheets.

Theodore kept flailing about, and kicking his legs. Eventually, he managed to throw his blanket off, but was still trapped under his bed sheet.

"Dave! Help!" Theodore yelled.

"Get us outta here! Help!" Simon cried out. Alvin snickered, then quietly made his way out of the bedroom. He was going to prank Dave next.

Dave heard the racket.  
"That doesn't sound good..." he said as he got out of bed.

Alvin quickly locked the door so Dave couldn't get out of his room, staying away from his Dad's sight

Dave tries to open the door. No luck.  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" Dave said.

Alvin smiled happily, his plan had worked.

"Alvin! I know you did this!" said Dave.

After many attempts to break down the door, Dave gives up and goes back to bed.

Alvin waits until Dave is truly asleep.

Finally, Alvin quietly goes into Dave's room. Alvin goes under Dave's covers carefully...

He carefully tickles Dave's feet...

Dave giggles

Alvin smiles, tickles Dave's feet one more time, and runs up close towards the front part of the bed sheet.

Then, he begins his torture.

Alvin waits, seeing his dad under the covers. He does not want to let him out of the covers, or he risks getting caught.

Alvin's plan is working perfecty, as Dave struggles under the covers.

"Help!" Dave shouted.

Alvin watched as Dave struggled under his bed covers. This was awesome!

...

"It didn't lasted that long," said Alvin, telling the doctor the story. "Eventually, they broke free, and I got into big trouble. Like always."

"I see," said Dr. Broderick. "Alvin, it seems to me that your behavior has been getting out of control lately."

"Really?" said Alvin. "In what way?"

"Well, you've bullied your brothers and your dad after reading them that scary book. Also, you disobeyed your dad by stealing your video games back."

"So?"

"So, we need to stop that," said Dr. Broderick. "Here's a list of strategies you can use whenever you're feeling negative."

Alvin reads the list. One of the items mentioned listening to music.

"I think I'll try these strategies," said Alvin.

1:30 P.M.

Back at the Seville house, Simon is trying to pick out his costume for the party next Saturday.

"How about this?" asked Simon, coming out of the wardrobe. He's in his Mr. Heartthrob outfit.

"Hmm..." said Theodore, who was going as a Ghostbuster. "As much as I like you as Mr. Heartthrob, I'd rather you go as something else."

"Alright," said Simon.

Alvin enters the room and drops to his bed.

"Hi, Alvin," said Theodore. "How was your therapy?"

"Same old, same old," said Alvin.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I guess."

Simon comes out of the wardrobe again. This time, wearing a green bandana, a blue shirt with tears on it, and some denim shorts.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Theodore.

"Call me, Simone," Simon said in a French accent. "Simone is my original character. And an alternative version of me. What do you think?"

"Hmm... Okay, but let's keep trying on more costumes," said Theodore.

Alvin sighed and gets out of bed. He goes over to the radio, and puts on one of his albums.

He grabs something to use as a microphone, and sings along to the song.

 **You broke my heart**  
 **'Cause I couldn't dance**  
 **You didn't even want me around**  
 **And now I'm back**  
 **To let you know**  
 **I can really shake 'em down!**

Alvin turns the volume way up! He starts jumping and dancing around.

 **Do you love me? (I can really move)**

 **Do you love me? (I'm in the groove)**

 **Do you love me? (Do you love me?)**

"Alvin, that's too loud!" Theodore shouted.

 **Now that I can dance, dance, dance!**

Simon blocks his ears from the loud music.

 **I can mash-potato (I can mash-potato)**  
 **And I can do the twist (I can do the twist)**  
 **Now tell me baby (tell me baby)**  
 **Do you like it like this? (Do you like it like this?)**  
 **Tell me, (tell me), tell me!**

It wasn't long until Dave came into the room to see what was going on.

"Alvin, that's beyond loud," Dave tried to say over the loud music.

Alvin couldn't hear him.

"I'm taking to you, mister!" Dave shouted.

Still can't hear him.

"AAAALLLLLLVVVIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!"

Nope, still can't hear him. Too busy rocking and rolling.

"GRRR! THAT'S IT!"

Dave unplugged the radio and threw it out the window.

"Why did you do that?!" Alvin reacted.

"Because you had the music up way loud and you couldn't hear a god damn word I'm saying," said Dave.

"I was using my coping skills," said Alvin. "Listening to music."

"Well, have you considered listening to music without having THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD HEAR IT!?" Dave yelled.

Alvin didn't reply to that.

"Alvin, I swear, you're so immature and selfish," said Dave.

"Oh yeah?" said Alvin. "Well, f-"

Birds fly above the house. Cars rush by. People walk minding their own business.

"-you!"

Dave and the others gasped. Alvin has never used that kind of language before. Dave just scowled at Alvin and leaves the room.

Simon and Theodore look at Alvin in an unbelievable manner.

"I can't believe you just said that," said Simon.

"He had it coming," said Alvin.

His brothers didn't know what to say.

 **Thanks to Bluewolfbat for helping me write this chapter.**


	4. Live TV Humiliation

November 15th, 1992

The next night, Alvin was scheduled for a TV appearance on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Dave drove the boys to the studio.

"Look, Alvin," said Dave. "If they ask any questions about our personal life, you better not tell them about what's going on between us."

"Don't count on it, David," said Alvin.

"What's that supposed to mean, mister?" Dave said angrily.

"I'll tell them whatever I want to tell them," said Alvin.

"If you do," said Dave. "You're in huge trouble."

"Aren't I always?" said Alvin, in a sarcastic manner.

Dave didn't say a word.

9:45 P.M.

"Our next guest is from one of the hottest rock groups of all time," Jay Leno announced. "I'm not talking The Rolling Stones or Aerosmith. I'm taking about The Chipmunks! And now, here to perform a song from their latest country album, here's Alvin from The Chipmunks singing Gotta Believe in Pumpkins."

The audience goes wild. Alvin appears on stage, holding an acoustic guitar. He starts playing.

 **Sometimes I wonder what's gone wrong**  
 **Most folks have lost their spark**  
 **Life without a ray of hope**  
 **Sure can get mighty dark**

 **And as I started thinking**  
 **Why life had turned so blue**  
 **I saw a book of fairy tales**  
 **And suddenly I knew**

 **You gotta believe in pumpkins**  
 **If you want to go to the ball**  
 **Don't stop yourself from havin' a little**  
 **And you can have it all**

 **Faith is just like planting seeds**  
 **They help your dreams come true**  
 **Believe in what's around you**  
 **And good things will come to you**

 **Now and then your gonna feel**  
 **Stuck in darker booths**  
 **But throw those feelings out the door**  
 **And remember Mother Goose**  
 **Because life is what you make it**

 **Yes, create a world of dreams come true**  
 **And life will fill your sail**

 **You gotta believe in pumpkins**

 **Yes you do.**

 **If you want to go to the ball**  
 **Don't stop yourself from havin' the moon**  
 **And you can have it all**

 **Faith is just like planting seeds**  
 **They help your dreams come true**

 **Sing it now!**

 **Believe in what's around you**  
 **And good things will come**

 **Yes it will!**

 **Believe in what's around you**  
 **And good things will come to you**

Alvin does a big finish. There was a round of applause. Alvin then goes to sit down next to Jay.

Dave in the audience prays to God to let this end well.

"Great song, Alvin," said Jay.

"Thanks," said Alvin. "I wrote it."

Dave couldn't believe his ears! Alvin stole credit to the song Dave wrote! He especially wrote that for Alvin.

"Well, you've done a great job writing it," said Jay. "So, what are your plans for the next year?"

"Well,"said Alvin. "Simon wrote a screenplay for a new movie starring us."

"Really? What's it about?"

"It's about us, plus The Chipettes, going to Vegas," said Alvin.

The crowd goes wild after Alvin's announcement.

"Yeah," said Alvin. "We haven't started filming yet, but we'll keep you posted."

"Are you gonna tour next year?" asked Jay.

"I dunno," said Alvin. "Dave hasn't confirmed that yet."

"Speaking of Dave, how's life been at home?"

Uh oh, here it comes, thought Dave.

"A real pain," said Alvin.

"Oh, God!" said Dave.

"First off, Dave refuses to let me do a collaboration with Madonna," said Alvin.

Once again, the crowd goes wild. Dave facepalms in embarrassment.

Alvin revealed some dark secrets about his life with Dave in that interview.

...

10:22 P.M.

"Alvin Matthew Seville, do you have any idea how embarrassed I was tonight?" Dave asked angrily.

Alvin didn't say anything. He felt confident about the interview.

"I'm talking to you!" said Dave, raising his voice.

"They deserved to know what goes on between us," said Alvin.

"No they didn't!" Dave yelled. "Lots of your fans came up to me giving me negative comments! And I was the one who wrote that song you performed. Why'd you do that?"

"Because I hate you," said Alvin. "Remember?"

"That's no excuse," said Dave.

"Well, it is to me," said Alvin. "Jerk." He walked away.

Dave was speechless.

Upstairs in the boys' room, Simon tries to put a stop to this, once and for all.

"Alvin, this feud between you and Dave needs to end," said Simon.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right," said Alvin.

"Do you realize that you're hurting Dave?" asked Simon.

"No, not really," said Alvin.

Simon sighs and takes out a photo album.

"Take a look at these photos of you and Dave," said Simon.

First there was a photo of Dave giving Alvin his first red cap.

Then there was a photo of Dave posing with Alvin on set of their Rockin' thru the Decades special. Alvin was dressed as Elton John for the Crocodile Rock segment.

Next, there was a picture of Alvin and Dave at Universal Studios in Orlando.

There were many memories that Alvin blocked out due to his anger at Dave. He starts to cry.

"I... I don't know what to think..." said Alvin.

"Sleep on it," said Simon. "We'll talk in the morning."

November 16th, 1992

Next day at school, Alvin seemed very quiet. He kept thinking how he's turning his relationship with his father into hell.

"Alvin? Are you paying attention?" asked Mr. Tanner.

"I'm sorry what was the question?" said Alvin.

"Who was the first to sign the Declaration of Independence?"

"Uh... Ben Franklin?"

"Close," said Mr. Tanner. "Are you feeling alright, Alvin?"

"I'm not sure," Alvin replied.

3:30 P.M.

After school, Theodore and Eleanor go out on a date.

"My treat," said Theodore. "For my birthday girl."

"Aww, Theodore," said Eleanor.

The young couple go to a dance place. After they registered, a Chipmunks song started to play.

Theodore squeals with joy! "It's our song!" he said. "Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll!"

"Well, don't just stand there," said Eleanor. "Let's dance!"

They do so.

 **Sun goes down, I'm just getting up**  
 **I'm heading for the city lights**  
 **Radio blastin' all the way to the club**  
 **Gonna rock this town tonight**

Eleanor starts to sing along.

 **You're living in a man's world, they tell us**  
 **But we ain't gonna buy it**  
 **The things they're trying to sell us now**

 **'Cause we're the girls of rock and roll**

 **Woooooooo!**

 **Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll**

 **Roooock and roll, roll, roll, roll-ah!**

Now Theodore starts singing along.

 **The curtain's up and I'm ready to go**  
 **My guitar is in my hand**  
 **There's nothing more that I'd rather do**  
 **Than play in a rock and roll band**

 **All we have is what we will be givin'**  
 **Headed for the top**

 **Don't you know?**

 **We'll never stop believin' now**

 **'Cause we're the boys of rock and roll**

 **You better believe it, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

 **We're the boys of rock and roll**

 **Roooock and rooooll, roll!**

Eleanor: **I am the girl, I am the girl, I am the girl of rock and roll.**

Theodore: **I am the boy, I am the boy, I am the boy of rock and roll.**

The two of them kiss.

4:00 P.M.

Simon looks at the mirror in his Mr. Heartthrob outfit.

"I bet if I had a penny for every heart you've broken, I'd be a rich man," he said to his reflection.

Alvin enters the room.

"Oh, there you are, Alvin," said Simon. "Where were you?"

"Took a walk," said Alvin. "I've been thinking about my behavior towards Dave all day. I don't know whether or not I should apologize, because I'm still frustrated at him."

"Hmm," said Simon. "That's a problem. What do you think about doing?"

"Something," said Alvin. "But what?"

"Had you considered apologizing?" asked Simon.

"That's not easy," said Alvin. " Dave won't believe me. "

"Not unless you mean it," said Simon.

Alvin sighed. "Okay. I'll try. "

Alvin goes downstairs to Dave, who was in his study, writing a song.

"Uh, Dave?" said Alvin.

"What's up, Alvin?" said Dave.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Well... I'm not sure I believe you, Alvin..."

Alvin was shocked .

"Huh?!"

"Every time you apologize, you end up causing trouble over and over again," said Dave.

"Is that a fact?" Alvin retorted .

"Well, it's true, Alvin."

"Are you looking for a fight?" said Alvin .

"It sounds like you're looking for a fight," said Dave.

Alvin growls and puts up his fists.

Suddenly, Theodore and Eleanor come back and find Alvin attempting to attack Dave.

"What's going on?" said Theodore.

"Alvin is making a fool of himself," said Eleanor.

"He was just going to his room," said Dave , glaring at Alvin.

Alvin huffed and did so. He didn't know what else to do. If he can't apologize, it's time to make extreme measures.


	5. Grounded

November 17, 1992

The next day, after school, Theodore took Eleanor on another date.

"It's awfully nice of you to take me on these dates for my birthday, Theodorable ," said Ellie.

Theodore blushes. "Well, we are a thing now, so why not?"

They go to the movies.

"We've already seen A League of Their Own," said Teddy. "and I have seen Home Alone 2 three times."

" How about Sister Act? " asked Eleanor. "It's a musical."

" Well, alright, " said Theodore.

4:02 P.M.

Simon writes his story about the group going to Vegas. So far, Alvin and Dave developed a gambling problem by playing craps and blackjack.

Alvin enters the room.

"Hey," he said. " whatcha doin'? "

"Writing our new movie in Vegas," said Simon. " wanna see? "

"Okay," said Alvin. He takes a look. " Ah. Wayne Newton, Burt Bacharach and Robert Goulet. Big names. "

He goes on reading.

"Heh. Gambling. Well, as long as I win some moola, I'm happy."

" Uh... Sure, " said Simon. "Listen, Alvin, about your problem with Dave."

" Yeah? "

"I think we all need to talk about this as a family."

" you think so? "

"Trust me on this."

Alvin sighs.

"Remember the episode on our show where we get separate rooms and learn that we can't live without each other?" Asked Alvin .

"Yeah. Why?" said Simon.

"That counts as being a family, right?"

" Yeah. We're brothers. Remember, like in our album, brothers are like -"

"Old boots. I know, Simon. Boy, that was a nightmare recording that song."

" it was... "

July 15th, 1992

"Okay, take one!" Said Dave.

 ** _Theodore:_**  
No, it's mine Alvin!

 ** _Alvin:_**  
Remove your pinkies, it's mine!

 ** _Simon:_**  
Alvin, you bought it with my money. That makes it mine!

 ** _Alvin:_**  
Does not!

 ** _The Chipmunks:_**  
(jumbled bickering)

 ** _Daniels:_**  
Hey, hey, what's the problem fellas?

 ** _The Chipmunks:_**  
My brother!

 ** _Daniels:_**  
Well, you know brothers are a whole lot like old boots

 ** _Alvin:_**  
Yeah, big heels and stinky

 ** _Daniels:_**  
No little partner! They're made to last

In this ever changing world  
There's not much that will endure  
Third grade flings and paper rings fade fast  
Though most things lose their allure  
Of this you can be sure  
Brothers and old boots are made to last

C'mon fellas

 ** _The Chipmunks:_**  
Brothers and old boots, treasures from the past  
Brothers and old boots are made to last

 ** _Alvin:_**  
Get your hands off my video!

 ** _Theodore:_**  
No!

 ** _Daniels:_**  
Guys, c'mon!

 ** _The Chipmunks:_**  
Now you know there will be days  
You'll think of fifty different ways

 ** _Alvin:_**  
To put their little bodies in a cast

 ** _Daniels:_**  
That's not very brotherly Alvin

 ** _The Chipmunks:_**  
But if someone gives you trouble

 ** _Simon:_**  
You can bet that it's your brother  
'Cause bozos and old boots are make to last

 ** _Daniels:_**  
Cut it out Simon

 ** _The Chipmunks:_**  
Brothers and old boots

 ** _Theodore:_**  
Headaches from the past

 ** _Daniels:_**  
Not you too Theodore!

 ** _The Chipmunks:_**  
Brothers and old boots are made to last

 ** _Theodore:_**  
Don't push me!

 ** _Alvin:_**  
You pushed me!

 ** _Daniels:_**  
Now, quit it

Still, you know there'll come a time

 ** _Theodore:_**  
You'll wanna throw those boots away

 ** _Daniels:_**  
C'mon guys, stop it!

But when you think of true blue friends  
You'll wish that they would stay

 ** _Simon:_**  
You bought that video with the money you stole from me Alvin  
That makes it mine!

 ** _Alvin:_**  
I was simply replacing my skateboard you broke!

 ** _Simon:_**  
Alvin, you left it at the top of the stairs!  
I could have broken every bone in my body!

 ** _Alvin:_**  
Right, but instead you broke my skateboard!

 ** _Daniels:_**  
Guys!

 ** _Theodore:_**  
Well you broke my ice cream maker!

 ** _The Chipmunks:_**  
(jumbled bickering)

 ** _Daniels:_**  
QUIET!

Sometimes things get rough  
But love withstands that stuff  
And I don't care what you all have to say  
'Cause I can see it in your eyes  
I know that you would die  
For one another every single day

 ** _The Chipmunks:_**  
Brothers and old boots

 ** _Theodore:_**  
I love you guys!

 ** _The Chipmunks:_**  
Treasures from the past

 ** _Alvin & Simon:_**  
We love you too!

 ** _The Chipmunks:_**  
Brothers and old boots are made to last

 ** _Daniels:_**  
That was real nice

 ** _The Chipmunks:_**  
Brothers and old boots, treasures from the past  
Brothers and old boots are made to last

 ** _Simon:_**  
Alvin, you will pay back the money you stole, I, I mean, borrowed, won't you?

 ** _Alvin:_**  
Yeah, just as soon as you replace my, my shatter, worthless skateboard!

 ** _Daniels:_**  
Hold on, hold on!

 ** _Theodore:_**  
Well, what about my ice cream maker?

 ** _Alvin:_**  
Oh, give it up!

 ** _Theodore:_**  
Give it up?!

 ** _Daniels:_**  
C'mon guys, stop it

 ** _The Chipmunks:_**  
(jumbled bickering)

 ** _Daniels:_**  
That's enough!  
Ok guys, cut it out

"THAT'S IT!" Simon yelled at the top of his lungs. He grabs the video from Alvin and throws it on the floor.

" I have had it with both of you! " said Simon. "Especially you, Alvin! You and your freaking ego! I can't take it anymore!"

" Simon, calm down, " said Alvin.

"Oh, shut up!"

" Wait! "

"Go away and leave me alone!"

Simon storms off.

Theodore starts crying.

" There there, Theodore, " said Alvin. "It'll be okay."

" Leave me alone, Alvin! " Theodore screamed.

Theodore runs away, still crying.

Alvin looks at Charlie Daniels who shakes his head.

"I think we got a problem here, Dave," said Daniels.

...

"You were raging mad that day," said Alvin. "Look, I'm sorry if it was my fault."

" forget it, " said Simon. "So, what are you going as for the party?"

"I'm thinking Daytona Jones," said Alvin.

"I'm not sure who I'm going as."

"How about Batmunk?"

"I don't know..."

"Mr. Heartthrob?"

"I love being him, but I want to be... something original. Wait, have I shown you Simone?"

"Simone?"

"I'll show you," said Simon running to the wardrobe. He comes out in his Simone outfit.

"Bonjour, Alvin," he said in a rich French accent.

"You speak French?" Alvin reacted.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Simon said in his normal accent. "So, what do you think?"

"I actually like it," said Alvin. "Go as Simone."

"Manufique!" said Simone.

Simon hugs Alvin. "No matter what, you're a great brother. Even though you're very selfish."

Alvin sighs sadly. "I know. What am I to do?"

Dave enters the room.

"Oh, hey Dave," said Alvin.

"Hi," said Dave. "Listen, Alvin. I just want to say I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."

"Really?" said Alvin.

"Yeah," said Dave.

"Ha! Good!" Alvin said with a smirk.

"What's that about?" asked Dave.

"That's all I wanted to hear from you. You were wrong, I was right!"

Dave frowns. "That's not the point."

"Is too," said Alvin.

"That's it! You're grounded. No costume party on Saturday."

"What!?"

"Dave, we need Alvin!" said Simon. "It's not a performance without him."

"Too bad! He's getting..."

"Don't say it!" said Alvin.

"COLD TURKEY!" Dave said.

Alvin roared and flips the bird.

Dave gives up and leaves the room.

"Alvin, seriously, this has to stop," said Simon.

"I hate this as much as I hate being grounded," said Alvin.

He puts on his headphones and listens to his new album.


	6. The Talk (part 1)

November 18, 1992

After school, Theodore stays at the Chipettes' house to watch Eleanor practice for her gymnastics lesson. He sighs  
dreamily.  
"I wish I was athletic as you," said Theodore. "You're amazing."  
"Why thank you, Teddy," said Eleanor.  
"I mean, you sure got the legs for this," he said.  
Eleanor blushed and she blew Theodore a kiss.  
"Would you mind turning on the radio, Ted?" she asked.  
Theodore nods yes and does so. He puts on a Chipettes song.  
"Alright, girl," said Theodore. "Sing it!"

It's in His Kiss (The Shoop Shoop Song)  
originally performed by Betty Everett  
Performed by Eleanor and Theodore

Eleanor: Does he love me? I wanna know  
How can I tell if he loves me so?

Theodore: Is it in his eyes?

Eleanor: Oh no, you'll be decieved.

Theodore: Is it in his sighs?

Eleanor: Oh no, he'll make believe.

Eleanor & Theodore: If you wanna know (Shoop shoop shoop shoop)  
If he loves you so (shoop shoop shoop shoop)  
It's in his kiss. (That's where it is!)  
Oh yeah!

Theodore: Is it in his face?

Eleanor: Oh no, that's just his charms.

Theodore: In his warm embrace?

Eleanor: Oh no, that's just his arms.

Eleanor & Theodore: If you wanna know (Shoop shoop shoop shoop)  
If he loves you so (shoop shoop shoop shoop)  
It's in his kiss. (That's where it is!)  
Oh, it's in his kiss. (That's where it is!)

Eleanor: Woah oh...

Theodore: Hug him, and squeeze him tight, and find out what you wanna know.

Eleanor: If it's love, if it really is...

Eleanor & Theodore: It's there in his kiss!

Theodore: How 'bout the way he acts?

Eleanor: Oh no, that's not the way. And you're not listening to all I'm saying.

Eleanor & Theodore: If you wanna know (Shoop shoop shoop shoop)  
If he loves you so (shoop shoop shoop shoop)  
It's in his kiss. (That's where it is!)  
Oh, it's in his kiss. (That's where it is!)

"How about my kiss, Ellie?" Ted asked with a wink.  
Eleanor giggles and kisses Theodore.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. It was Simon and Miss Miller.  
"Hiya, Miss Miller," said Theodore.  
"Hello, Theodore," Miss Miller said with a smile. "Always great to see you. Listen, we're gonna have a meeting  
about Alvin and Dave's behavior tonight. So, Eleanor, when you get home from gymnastics, come straight to  
Theodore's house ASAP."  
"You got it, Miss Miller," said Eleanor. "It's about time we do something about those two."  
"You're telling me," said Simon. "It's giving me a headache. Oh and bad news, Alvin's grounded. He can't make it to your  
party Saturday."  
Eleanor gasped. "But we need him to perform songs with us," she said. "It's not The Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll without  
Alvin."  
"Well, tell that to Dave," Simon said sadly.

6:45 P.M.

Eleanor quickly ran to the Seville house as soon as she got out of gymnastics. Everybody is sitting in a circle with  
Dave and Alvin sitting next to each other. They "humph" at each other.

"Okay," said Miss Miller. "Here are the rules: If any of you two start to yell at each other, you have to stand in the corner  
for 30 minutes. No bathroom breaks."  
"What!?" Alvin and Dave reacted.  
"Miss Miller, that's too far," said Dave.  
"David, simmer down," said Miss Miller, calmly. "Now, two months ago, we released the new Chipmunks and Chipettes  
country album, and so far, it's giving everyone stress, especially Alvin and Dave. What can we do to solve this feud between  
this father and son?"  
"He's not my dad!" Alvin said.  
"Alvin, don't interupt," said Simon.  
"Thank you, Simon," said Miss Miller. "Since you spoke up, do you got any ideas to solve this?"  
"Well, I think we should have Alvin stay in a group home for a week," said Simon. "He could use some time without  
Dave. And some time out of the house."  
"I dunno," said Brittney. "I'm gonna miss him if he does. We're still together, him and I. Even though I dumped him in our  
new album..."  
"Brittney, I told you," said Miss Miller. "If you love Alvin that much, I have no problem with that. Anyway, that's a good  
thought, Simon. Anyone else?"  
Theodore raised his hand. "Can we go on The People's Court on TV and see what they could do?"  
"No!" said Dave. "Alvin already made things worse on national TV on Jay Leno!"  
"Well, the people deserved to know what you're doing to me!" said Alvin.  
"AAAALLLLVIIII-"  
"DAVID!" shouted Miss Miller. "Corner. Now."  
"Damn it," Dave said quietly. He stands in the corner.  
"See, this is what I mean," said Simon. "These two are at it day and night. And I've been losing sleep since this has been  
going on."  
"When did all of this start?" asked Miss Miller.  
"It was after we finished mixing the masters for the new album," began Simon. "Dave was frustrated at Alvin's song  
'I Ain't No Dang Cartoon'. He never liked that song, but Alvin forced him to put it on the album anyway."  
"Why is that, Alvin?" asked Miss Miller.  
"Because it defines who I am," said Alvin. "I'm real baby."  
Dave scoffs in annoyance.  
"Why don't we play the song?" asked Simon.  
"Hell, no!" said Dave.  
"Shut up, you!" Alvin snapped back.  
"Alvin, behave," said Miss Miller. "Jeanette, get the CD player and the Chipmunks in Low Places album."  
Jeanette does so and sets everything up.  
"It's the very last track," said Theodore.  
"Got it," said Jeanette.

They listened to the song and throughout the track, Dave was moaning in annoyance. That of course, angered Alvin.

"That was terrible," said Dave.  
"FYI," said Alvin. "I wrote that song."  
"Well whoop-dee-flipping-doo, I can write songs too. Hell, I'm a master at writing songs."  
"Yeah? Well, I'm the star here," said Alvin.  
"What about us?" asked Simon.  
"Well, yeah," said Alvin. "But I'm the star of the band. No hard feelings, right, bro?"  
Simon sighs.  
"Whatever, Alvin," he said. "Just leave me out of the arguement."

 **I need suggestions for what happens next. Please give me your ideas in the comments.**

 **Thank you SpyroDragonTime for this idea.**


	7. The Talk (part 2) Alvin the Bunny

Last time on Chipmunks Anthology, Miss Miller and the others set up a disscusion to iron out the feud between Alvin  
and Dave. So far, nothing is working out...

7:18 P.M.

"Look," said Alvin. "I'm not the bully here. Dave Seville is."  
"On the contrary, Alvin," Dave argued. "I'm not doing anything wrong. YOU ARE."  
"GRRR! You suck!" said Alvin.  
"STOP IIIIIIIT!" yelled Theodore.  
Everyone was shocked at Theodore's outburst.  
"I have had it with your war against each other," said the little chipmunk. "It's not fair! This isn't the Alvin and Dave I  
used to know! What happend Alvin? Why are you being so mean to Dave?!"  
"He took away my SEGA!" Alvin said. "He took away my favorite harmonica! He won't let me do a collab with Madonna!  
He won't let me do anything!"  
Dave was about to object, but he gives up.

"I got an idea," said Brittney. "Alvin? Would you like to stay with me and the girls for a few days?"  
"Really?" said Alvin. "You'd let me do that?"  
Brittney nods yes.  
"But, what about the time where I put my dirty feet on your furniture?"  
"Clean your feet, and things will go fine."  
Alvin sighs. "Okay. I'll stay with you."  
"Be back by Saturday afternoon!" said Dave. "Remember, NO PARTY!"  
"Go shave your-"  
Before Alvin could finish his insult, Simon covers Alvin's mouth.  
Dave groans. He now has a migrane.

8:00 P.M.  
Alvin gets settled in the girl's room.  
"I have to admit," said Alvin. "It's werid being in a room full of girls."  
"First time?" asked Eleanor.  
"Yeah," said Alvin. "So, what do you wanna do now?"  
"If you want," said Brittney. "We could watch a video."  
"Dave said I can't watch TV," Alvin said sadly.  
"Well, it doesn't matter," said Brittney. "Besides, I wanna watch my favorite movie with you."  
"Which one?" asked Alvin.  
"Dirty Dancing."  
"Ah. Patrick Swayze. He's a great dancer," said Alvin.  
"And he's so dreamy..." said Brittney.  
"Ahem!" Alvin said.  
"Sorry," Brittney said blushing.  
"We ought to do a cover of I've Had the Time of My Life someday," said Alvin. "It's a catchy tune."  
"Have you seen the movie?" asked Brittney.  
"No, but I heard it's great," said Alvin.  
"Oh, Alvin," said Brittney. "You'll love it."  
"Bear in mind," said Jeanette. "It's rated PG-13."  
"Don't worry," said Brittney. "I'll try to block out the inappropriate parts."

So Alvin and Brittney watched Dirty Dancing. Alvin was enjoying the story and the music and dancing.  
When the finale came, Alvin and Brittney kissed.  
"Like you said," said Alvin. "You're a winner either way."  
"Let it go, Alvin," said Brittney. "I'm still yours."

November 19th, 1992

The next morning, Alvin awoke a little late.  
"Wake up, Alvin," said Eleanor. "We got something for you to try on."  
"What?" said Alvin.  
The girls hold up a pink bunny suit to Alvin.  
Right away, Alvin was objective.  
"No way am I wearing that to school!" said Alvin.  
"Just for a minute," said Brittney. "Please?"  
Alvin sighs. "Fine," he said. "But I'm not wearing that to school!"  
Alvin puts on the bunny suit. The girls giggle at him.  
He can't be any more embarassed.  
"So cute!" said Eleanor.  
"Yeah yeah," said Alvin. "Can I take this off now?"  
Brittney tries to unzip the costume, but...  
"The zipper's stuck!"  
"Oh God!" said Alvin. "I am so not going to school today."

8:56 A.M.

Unfortunetly, Alvin had to wear the bunny suit to school. Talk about mortifying.  
"Alvin? Is that you?" asked Simon, who couldn't resist laughing.  
"Yeah," said Alvin. "The girls made me try this on and the zipper got stuck. I'm so embarassed."  
"I think you look cute," said Theodore. "You look like Ralphie from A Christmas Story."  
"Thanks," Alvin said sarcastically. "Now I need a BB gun to shoot my eye out."  
"Alvin, relax," said Simon. "It could be worse."

12:33 P.M.

"So, how's Dave?" Alvin asked as he eats lunch with his brothers.  
"He's not doing good," said Simon. "He's losing sleep, he's crying, it's a horror show, Alvin."  
"Sheesh," said Alvin. "Life sucks for Dave too, huh?"  
"Yeah," said Theodore. "Anyway, we're sorry you can't go to the party, Alvin."  
"Thanks, Ted," said Alvin. "But I have to go to that party somehow..."  
"Uh-oh," said Simon. He knows where this is going.

3:00 P.M.

After school, the girls managed to get the bunny suit off of Alvin.  
"Thank God that's over," said Alvin.  
"Alvin," said Eleanor. "Would you like to come to my gymnastics show?"  
"Well, I..." Alvin said.  
"Oh you should see Ellie," said Jeanette. "She's a professional."  
"Okay, I'll go," said Alvin. "But do I have to wear a leotard too?"  
"Maybe..." said Brittney.  
"Uh-oh..." said Alvin.

Theodore enters the room.  
"Hi, Ellie," he said. "Ready for your gymnastics show?"  
"You bet," said Eleanor as she strikes a pose. "Alvin's coming too."  
"He is?" Theodore said in a surprised manner.  
"Why not?" asked Alvin. "Besides, I get to bond with the Chipettes a little more."  
"In that case," said Brittney. "Here's your outfit."  
Brittney hands Alvin a leotard and a pair of tights.  
"Don't feel bad," said Theodore. "Superheroes wear that combo."  
"Well, if superheroes wear them..." said Alvin, smiling.

3:45 P.M.

At the gym, Alvin sits in the audience with Brittney, Jeanette, Miss Miller and Theodore.  
*You are the girl of rock and roll!* Theodore sang at Eleanor, loudly.  
Eleanor giggled and waves to Theodore.  
"You really love that song, huh Ted?" said Alvin.  
"Are you kidding?" said Theodore. "Me and Ellie dance to that song almost everyday."  
"I see," said Alvin.

Music begins to play. Ellie and the other girls go to the center of the gym.  
Eleanor leads the girls to a series of routines. Theodore cheers her on.  
Watching Theodore's girl reminded Alvin of his dance moves he used to do with Dave.  
God, thought Alvin. If only I still loved Dave. Then we would sing and dance all day.  
"Alvin," said Miss Miller. "Are you alright?"  
"Hm? Oh, yeah," said Alvin. "Fine. Thanks."  
The girls do an epic finish.  
"Yay, Eleanor!" shouted Theodore.  
"You go, sis!" shouted Brittney.  
"Way to go!" shouted Alvin.  
"Bravo! Bravo!" shouted Miss Miller.

Theodore ran to Eleanor and gave her a big hug. He lifts her up in the air.  
"Teddy!" said Eleanor. "Easy!"  
"Sorry," said Theodore. "I'm just really excited for you."

9:30 P.M.

Alvin yawned as he gets ready for bed.  
"Oh Alvin..." Brittney sang. "We got your nightwear ready."  
"Uh-oh," said Alvin. "Here we go again..."

Now Alvin is wearing a bright red shirt and a diaper and a baby bonnet.  
"If MTV sees me like this, I'm through!" said Alvin.  
"Relax," said Brittney. "We had to dress as babies in our Bigger movie episode. Remember?"  
"Don't remind me," said Jeanette, laughing.  
"Why do I have to wear this?" asked Alvin.  
"Because you look cute," said Eleanor.  
"Look, Alvin," said Brittney. "I promise, it's just for tonight. And to make it up to you, I'll take you to the video arcade."  
"Thanks, Britt," said Alvin. "By the way, if you're wondering, I can change my own diaper, thank you."  
"What a big boy," said Brittney.  
"Not funny!" said Alvin. "Well, good night."  
They all go to sleep.

Thank you again SpyroDragonTime for the ideas!


	8. The Party

November 20th, 1992

It was the day before Eleanor's party. Simon and Theodore rehearse for their performance at the party in the  
auditorium.

*I wanna be big! I wanna be B I G!*  
"GRR!" groaned Simon. 'It's not the same without Alvin."  
"I know," said Theodore. "This song is one of his favorites. I wish Dave didn't ground Alvin."

"Hey, guys," said Alvin, wearing his usual outfit for the first time in a while.  
"Alvin!" shouted Theodore. "We missed you!" Theodore hugs Alvin.  
"You're hugging me too tight, Ted!" Alvin grunted.  
Theodore lets go.  
"That's better," said Alvin. "Brittnay is taking me to the video arcade. You wanna come?"  
"I'd love to," said Simon. "But I'm kinda busy working on stuff for the party tomorrow."  
"And I have to help Eleanor find a costume," said Theodore.  
Alvin sighs. "Well," he said. "I hope you guys have fun without me."  
"Don't be sad, Alvin," said Theodore. "There'll be other parties."  
"Yeah, but this one is my first party since a few months ago!"  
"Would that be our surprise birthday party?" asked Simon.  
"Yep," said Alvin. "Boy, Dave knew how to throw a party. If only he were to apologize to me."  
"Why should he apologize to you?" asked Simon.  
"Because he ruined my life," said Alvin. "Remember?"  
Theodore sighs. "Alvin," he said. "When you get home tomorrow, you should have a heart to heart talk  
with him."  
Alvin thought about that. Maybe he should.

1:45 P.M.  
Dave watches a horror movie on TV. It was the Stephen King movie of Carrie. He sighs. Dave remembered when he  
used to watch horror movies with Alvin.

The part where Carrie's mom, Margret, tries to kill her comes up. Dave gasped.  
"Jesus! She's gonna kill her own daughter!" he reacted.  
Then something hit Dave. "Wait a sec... does Alvin think I would do THAT to him? I would never do that.  
Plus, I'm not a religious freak. I love Alvin very much..."  
Then, Dave starts crying.

2:34 P.M.  
Alvin and Brittnay are at the video arcade playing a new virtual reality game. Brittnay was winning.  
"Not fair!" said Alvin. "How are you winning when you haven't played this before?"  
"I don't know," said Brittnay. "Just call me lucky."  
"Just because you're lucky doesn't mean that I'm not a pro," said Alvin.

Later, the two of them play some pinball.  
"Brittnay?" said Alvin.  
"Yeah?" said Brittnay.  
"Are you upset about me not going to the party?"  
"Pretty much, yeah. It won't be the same without you."  
"Well, I'll find a way to go to that party."  
"Uh-oh. Whenever you say things like that, trouble lurks around the corner."  
"Screw Dave," said Alvin. "I can do whatever I want."

5:40 P.M.  
Meanwhile, Theodore and Eleanor practice their dance for the party.  
"You dance wonderfully, Teddy," said Eleanor.  
"Why thank you," said Theodore. "I've been dancing since I was a baby."  
The two of them kiss.  
"I really feel bad for Alvin," said Eleanor.  
"I know," said Theodore. "If only Dave would change his mind."  
"And if only he and Alvin would just get along," added Eleanor.  
"Yeah," said Theodore. "We gotta do something..."

November 21st, 1992

Finally, the day of the party has come. Alvin packed his stuff and headed back to his home.  
He didn't bother to say hello to Dave.  
"Alvin, I-" Dave began.  
"Save it, David," said Alvin as he goes upstairs.  
"Wait!"

6:55 P.M.

Dave walked into Alvin's room. Alvin was in his Daytona Jones outfit.  
"Why are you wearing that?" Dave asked suspiciously.  
"Because I'm going to Eleanor's party," said Alvin with a smirk.  
"Like hell you are," said Dave. "You're grounded until Thanksgiving, remember?"  
"Screw you, Dave!" said Alvin.  
"What did you say?" said Dave.  
"I said screw you!" said Alvin.  
"Alvin, you jump out that window, you'll be grounded until Christmas, with no presents!"  
Alvin flips the bird and jumps out the window and heads to the Chipettes' house.  
Dave screams with fury.

7:00 P.M.

Alvin knocked on the Chipettes' door. Jeanette, dressed as Tinker Bell, answers the door.  
"Alvin!" she said with shock. "What are you doing here?"  
"I stood up to Dave and escaped," said Alvin.  
"Oh my gosh!" said Jeanette. "Well, I guess you can come in."  
Alvin does so. Brittnay, dressed as Madonna, comes over to Alvin.  
"How did you get past Dave?" she asked.  
"I just gave him the biggest burn ever," said Alvin.  
"Uh-oh," said Brittnay. "Well, let's hope things won't go bad in the end. Hey everybody! Alvin's here!"  
Everybody cheers.  
"We thought you were grounded, Alvin," said Jake.  
"Yeah," said Rhett. "How did you get past big D?"  
"Tell us!" said Nancy.  
"All I did was tell him 'screw you' and he threw a fit," said Alvin.  
"Ooooh!" everyone said.  
"Alvin, you didn't!" said Simon as Simone.  
"I did," said Alvin.  
"Oh no!" said Theodore, dressed as a Ghostbuster.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Miss Miller announced. "The birthday girl! Eleanor Miller!"  
Eleanor comes down the stairs, dressed as Columbia from The Rocky Horror Picture Show.  
Everyone cheers and applauds to her.  
"Thank you everyone for coming," said Eleanor. "I hope everyone's ready to dance."  
Then, Ellie notices Alvin. She gasps and runs over to him.  
"Alvin! You made it!" she said. "But how?"  
"He angered Dave and jumped out the window," said Simon.  
"Oh," said Eleanor. "Well, I'm glad you're here."

7:25 P.M.

The boys and girls get up on the stage and prepare to sing.  
"Our first song is from our movie, 'The Chipmunk Adventure'," said Simon through the microphone.  
"It's 'The Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll'."  
"1, 2, 3, GO!"

GIRLS AND BOYS OF ROCK AND ROLL  
performed by The Chipmunks and Chipettes

Alvin & Brittnay: Sun goes down, I'm just getting up.  
I'm heading for the city lights. Radio blasting all the  
way to the top, gonna rock this town tonight!

Chipettes: You're living in a man's world they tell us.  
But we ain't gonna buy it, the things they're trying to  
tell us now! 'Cause we're the girls of rock and roll!

Brittnay: WOOOOOOO!

Chipettes: Yeah we're the girls of rock and roll!

Brittnay: Rrrrock and rororolll-a!

Alvin: OH YEAH! Curtain's up and I'm ready to go. My guitar  
is in my hand.

Theodore: There's nothing more than I rather do than play in a rock  
and roll band!

Simon: All we have is what we really needed.

Chipmunks: Headed for the top...

Alvin: Don't ya know!

Chipmunks: We'll never stop believing now!  
'Cause we're the boys of rock and roll!

Alvin: YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT, YEAH YEAH YEAH!

Chipmunks: Yeah we're the boys of rock and roll!

Alvin: Rrrrock and roll roll!

Chipettes: We are the girls, we are the girls, we are the girls of rock and roll!

Chipmunks: We are the boys, we are the boys, we are the boys of rock and roll!

"LET'S DANCE!" shouted Theodore.  
Everyone starts to dance. Especially Theodore and Eleanor. Alvin and Brittnay stand back to back as they sing the finale.

Chipmunks: 'Cause we're the boys of rock and roll!

Alvin: HELL YEAH WE ARE!

Chipettes: 'Cause we're the girls of rock and roll!

"Sing it, girl!" said Alvin.

Brittnay: Better believe that we are!

Chipmunks: Yeah we're the boys of rock and roll!

Alvin: ROCK AND ROCK AND ROLL! WOOO!

...

I WANNA BE BIG  
performed by The Chipmunks

Alvin: It's no good from the bottom looking up.  
I wanna be the top dog, not a scroungy little mutt.

Chipmunks: Well keep your eye on me,  
I know what I wanna be!  
YEAH YEAH WOAH!  
I wanna be big! I wanna be big!  
I wanna be B I G! I wanna be big!

...

"Alright, here's an oldie but a goodie," said Alvin. "'The Alvin Twist'!"

THE ALVIN TWIST  
performed by The Chipmunks

Alvin: Come on, Simon!  
Do The Alvin Twist!

Simon: Delighted.

Alvin: Come on, Theodore!  
How do you resist?

Theodore: Hehehe! I can't!

Alvin: Here we go now!  
Listen to the beat! Once you got it,  
move your feet!  
You gotta move your hip, you gotta move your knee,  
come on, relax and do the twist with me!

Lean way back, lean way in! Turn and twist 'til your head starts spinning!

...

I'VE HAD THE TIME OF MY LIFE  
from Dirty Dancing  
performed by Theodore and Eleanor

Theodore: Now I had the time of my life,  
no I never felt this way before. Yes I swear  
it's the truth, and I owe it all to you.

Eleanor: 'Cause I've had the time of my life,  
and I owe it all to you.

Theodore: I've been waiting for so long, now I finally found  
someone to stand by me.

Eleanor: We saw the writing on the walls, and  
we felt this magical fantasy.

Theodore & Eleanor:  
Now with passion in our eyes, there's no way  
we could disguise it secretly.  
So we take each other's hand, 'cause we seem  
to understand the urgency!

Theodore: Just remember! You're the one thing...

Eleanor: I can't get enough of...

Theodore: So I'll tell you something...

Theodore & Eleanor:  
THIS COULD BE LOVE!  
Because I've had the time of my life!  
No I never felt this way before!  
Yes I swear it's the truth! And I owe it  
all to you...!

...

9:55 P.M.

The boys got home safely. Dave was waiting for Alvin.  
"Well, look who's here," said Dave with a frown.  
"Hello, Dave," said Alvin with a pissed off look.  
"Alvin Matthew Seville," said Dave. "You are hereby grounded until New Years. Understand?"  
Alvin couldn't take it anymore.  
"Understand this!"  
Alvin attacks Dave! He scratches him, punches him, and kicks him in the groin!  
Alvin hurts Dave so badly, he could hardly breathe.  
"What do you gotta say to that, David?" Alvin said with a smirk.  
Dave looked up at Alvin with a livid look.  
"Get out," he said with a low tone. "Get the hell out of my house."  
"Huh?" Alvin didn't understand.  
"GET OUT!" Dave yelled.  
Alvin screamed and ran out of the house.  
"And you are out of the family!" Dave yelled back.

Simon and Theodore couldn't believe what happend.  
"D-Dave?" said Simon.  
"GO TO BED!" screamed Dave. "I'VE HAD IT WITH EVERYONE TONIGHT!"  
Theodore starts crying as he runs up to his room.  
"Dirty pool, Dave," said Simon. "Bad move. You better think about what you just did."  
Simon goes upstairs and hums a tune.

 **I'm sorry if this got to violent. But I promise you, things are gonna turn out better in the end. So, don't forget to comment, and I'll see you soon.**


	9. I Think I'm Gonna Be Sad

10:00 P.M.

Alvin knocked on the Chipettes' door. Miss Miller answers it.

"Alvin? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Dave kicked me out of the family," said Alvin. "I hurt him, he hurt me. You know the rest."

"Oh my god!" Miss Miller gasped. "Alvin, come in. I'm gonna have a word with Dave."

Alvin does so.

"But you need to know that what you did was wrong too, Alvin."

"I know," Alvin sighed.

"Alvin?" Brittany said in surprise. "Are you ok?"

"We heard what happened," said Eleanor.

"I dunno," said Alvin. "I feel as though my career is over."

The girls hug him.

"Everything will be fine," said Brittany.

Miss Miller calls Dave.

"Hello?"

"David?"

"Miss Miller?"

"Did you just kick Alvin out of your house?"

"No. I kicked him out of the family."

Miss Miller gasped.

"You didn't!"

"Afraid so."

"David, listen to me, I may be old, but I'm old enough to be your mother. What would your parents say if they were still alive?"

"Well, uhh..."

"If you don't get your act together, I'll have to take custody of Theodore and Simon too."

"Look, Miss Miller, it's not what you think!"

"I'm gonna look after Alvin right now, but you need to get yourself together, Mr. Seville."

"Okay. You're right."

"Good night, David."

November 22nd, 1992

Alvin eats some pancakes Eleanor made.

"Delicious, Elle," said Alvin.

"Thank you," said Eleanor. "I got another gymnastics show today. Wanna come?"

"Sure," said Alvin.

Miss Miller comes to the kitchen.

"Alvin, I know this is hard for you, but Dave will get over it and take you back."

"Can I be honest? I really miss Dave right now."

"I'm sure you do. I'm sure he misses you too."

"Dave, why did you do that?" asked Simon.

"I don't know anymore, Simon," said Dave. "I must be going crazy."

"This is not the Dave Seville I know," said Simon.

Dave sighed. "I know. I'm sorry about last night."

"You should also apologize to Alvin."

"I know, I know."

1:45 P.M.

Eleanor is in her leotard, getting ready for her gymnastics show.

"Looking good," said Theodore.

"Thanks," said Eleanor. "I'm sorry Dave yelled at you."

"I just don't understand why he did what he did to Alvin," said Theodore.

"It'll be okay, Teddy," said Eleanor as she hugs Theodore.

2:00 P.M.

Alvin and Theodore watch Eleanor perform.

"Go, Ellie, go!" shouted Theodore.

Eleanor does her routine like a pro.

"She should be in the Olympics!" said Alvin.

"I know, right?" said Theodore.

November 23rd, 1992

After school, Brittany took Alvin to the video arcade.

"Have you seen Dave today?" asked Alvin.

"Nope," said Brittany. "Why?"

"No reason," said Alvin.

The two of them play some pinball. Brittany scored more than Alvin. But Alvin didn't care.

 **I need an idea to convince Alvin to come back to Dave. Please give me ideas.**


	10. And Here's To You, Mr Dave Seville

November 23rd, 1992

4:45 A.M.

Dave was having a nightmare. He is dreaming that the press found out about what he  
did to Alvin. The paparazi was surrounding him. He screams in horror!

He wakes up! Simon and Theodore heard him scream and came rushing into Dave's room.  
"Dave, what's wrong?" said Theodore.  
"I'll tell you one thing," said Dave. "I want Alvin back! He is coming home today!"  
Simon and Theodore cheered! They're getting their brother back!

7:58 A.M.

As Alvin has breakfast, he writes a letter to Dave.

Dear Dave,  
Listen, I really miss you. You shouldn't have  
kicked me out of the family. You're my family.  
I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I had no  
right to do so. Please let me come home  
and be part of your family again.  
Love Alvin.

"What's that?" asked Eleanor.  
"A letter for Dave begging him to let me come back," said Alvin.  
"I'm sure he would," said Eleanor. "Since it's almost Thanksgiving, it isn't that holiday without family."  
"True," said Alvin. "And Christmas is next month. That's where we do real family bonding. We give presents to each  
other. Remember my Christmas Carol episode? That's where I became unselfish for Christmas."  
"You done good at the end of that episode," said Brittany.  
"Thanks, Britt," said Alvin. "I mean, getting presents is overrated, right?"  
"I agree," said Eleanor.

Miss Miller comes in.  
"How's your letter coming, Alvin?" she asked.  
"All done," said Alvin. "Wanna read?"  
Miss Miller does so.  
"I'm sure he'll let you come back, Alvin," she said.  
Alvin smiled.

2:45 P.M.

Once again, Alvin is at Eleanor's gymnastics class. This time, Eleanor has a solo performance.  
"So, Ellie," said Alvin. "What are you gonna do for your solo?"  
"I'm gonna do a ribbon dance, a balance beam stunt, and a musical number," she said.  
"What are you gonna sing?" asked Alvin.  
"Vouge by Madonna," Eleanor answered.  
"Good choice," said Alvin. "Can't wait to see."  
"Me too," said Theodore with hearts in his eyes.  
Eleanor starts dancing with music coming from the radio. Theodore joins in.  
"Ladies and gents," Alvin said as an announcer. "The original Girl and Boy of Rock and Roll!"

5:28 P.M.  
Dave calls Miss Miller.  
"So, he can come home?"  
"Yes, David. I'm glad you have a change of heart."  
"That's great. I'll see you soon."

After Dave hung up, the lights go out!  
"Who turned off the lights?" said Theodore.  
"I dunno..." said Dave.

Suddenly, the lights come back on. A man with a gun is standing before Dave, Simon and Theodore.  
Theodore screams in horror!  
"Word on the street is you kicked Alvin out of the band," the man said with a smirk.  
"We're letting him back in! Honest!" said Dave, horrified.

Theodore tries to run away, but the man chases him. After two minutes of running, Theodore breaks out the window,  
and runs for help.

5:34 P.M.  
Theodore knocks on the door of the Millers.  
"Open up! Hurry!" said Theodore.  
Miss Miller opens the door.  
"We're being attacked by a man with a gun!" said Theodore.  
Alvin heard what Theodore just said.  
"That means Dave is in trouble!" said Alvin. He makes a run for it.  
"Alvin, where you going?" asked Miss Miller.  
"To save my father!" said Alvin.  
"Go get 'em, Alvin!" said Miss Miller.

Alvin runs for the Seville house.

MRS. ROBINSON  
originally performed by Simon & Garfunkle  
Performed by The Chipmunks

 **Chipmunks: Dee dee dee dee dee dee...**  
 **Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo...**  
 **Diddy Dee Dee Dee...**

Alvin runs for his life. The sweat and tears, he ignored. He can't stop thinking about Dave.

 **Chipmunks: And here's to you, Mrs. Robinson,**  
 **Jesus loves you more than you will know.**  
 **Woah, woah, woah.**  
 **God bless you please, Mrs. Robinson,**  
 **heaven holds a place for those who bring.**  
 **Hey, hey, hey.**  
 **Hey, hey, hey.**

Alvin almost ran out of breath, but he never gave up. Dave was his main priority.

Chipmunks: **Look around you all you see are sympathetic eyes**  
 **Stroll around the grounds until you feel at home**  
 **And here's to you, Mrs. Robinson,**  
 **Jesus loves you more than you will know.**  
 **Woah, woah, woah.**  
 **Stand up tall, Mrs. Robinson,**  
 **God in heaven holds a place for those who bring.**  
 **Hey, hey, hey.**  
 **Hey, hey, hey.**

Finally, Alvin arrives at his house. One of the windows was broken. He is horrified.  
"Oh Jesus, God. No!" he said. He runs to the broken window seeing Dave in gunpoint.  
"DAVE!" Alvin yelled with his arms in the air. "DAVE!"  
"ALVIN!" Dave yelled back.  
Alvin rushes into the house. "Get away from my father, you psycho!"  
"Make me!" said the man with the gun.  
Suddenly, the police and news networks arrived.  
"POLICE! FREEZE! DROP THE GUN!"  
The man drops his gun and puts his hands up.  
A reporter and cameraman enters the house. "I'm here at the home of Alvin and the Chipmunks. David Seville was  
at gunpoint by a psychotic man, and his two sons came to his rescue."

"Wait," said Alvin. "Where's Simon?"  
The police open the closet door and find a naked Simon in there.  
"Oh no!" said Alvin.  
"I'm fine," said Simon, adjusting his glasses. Just give me some clothes.

6:00 P.M.

"Dave, I'm sorry about everything," said Alvin.  
"I am too, Alvin," said Dave. "What do ya say we start over?"  
"I like the sound of that."  
They hug.

And then, they watch "This is Spinal Tap" on Pay-Per-View.  
"I can't live without you, Alvin," said Dave. "You're my family."  
"Same," said Alvin. "You taught me everything from right to wrong."  
"Yes I did," said Dave. "Yes I did."  
Once more, they hug.

 **Now that's a happy ending! But wait! There's more to come! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
